


5 times Nico wanted to kiss Lewis so bad and the one time a plot twist occurred

by Starlingss



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, idk what this is tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6788071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlingss/pseuds/Starlingss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the title says</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 times Nico wanted to kiss Lewis so bad and the one time a plot twist occurred

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo... I was bored and decided to write something very randomly, My english is crappy (like really crappy, sorry ;;) and idk what else to say, hope you like it. Have fun reading it ^^

_**1st time.** _  
Knocking at the door. “Comin’!”  
Nico opens the door just to find Lewis smirking before entering the room.  
“What do you need Lew? You’re supposed to be at some lesson y'know?”  
“Chill, Britney. I just needed some rest. Nothing happens if I don’t go to a lesson.” He still has that smirk on his face.  
Nico shakes his head. “Don’t call me Britney, okay. And well, things happen if you don’t go to lesson but do what you want.”  
“Aren’t you supposed to have lesson too?”  
“My course has been cancelled this morning” Nico snorts.  
“We’re grumpy today, mh?” Lew sits near Nico on the bed and tickles him. Nico smiles. “Just stressed for a test” he shrugs.  
“Want me to help you?” Lew looks at his friend still with that smirk that, actually, drives Nico’s mind crazy.  
“Can do it on my own, but thanks, anyway.” The blonde has to move away from his best friend, ‘cause he feels for the first time that, if he just stands there near him, his lips could “"accidentally”“ crash Lew’s lips.

 _ **2nd time.**_  
It’s been a though day of lessons and tests and the only thing Nico wants to do is to crash on his bed and sleep.  
He’s so tired he hasn’t noticed that the shower’s sound has stopped (well, he didn’t even notice that someone was having a shower) and now Lewis is standing near the bathroom door with just a towel on.  
Well… now there’s something else Nico want to do so bad.

 ** _3rd time._ **  
It’s late night when Lew and Nico go back to their room after a party. Nico has to help Lewis walking and taking his shoes off 'cause it’s obvious that he can’t do it on his own. The blonde slightly laughs as he thinks about how his friend had said he doesn’t get drunk that easily (and actually it was true) but that hadn’t stop him to actually get drunk and then fall asleep while still carried into the room by Nico.  
Anyway, while he looks at his sleeping best friend, he thinks that he’d love to kiss him goodnight. Or maybe it’s just the alcohol that thinks.

 _ **4th time.** _  
The match has been intense but they won. And all thanks to Lew that had made the match point. The team is having a victory sort of party in the locker room and while having fun the only thing Nico can think while looking at his best friend is that he would really like to win his lips.

 _ **5th time.**_  
It’s break time so they think is a good idea to take a coffee together before going back to their lessons.  
While talking to Lew, as he sips his drink, Nico has never envied a cup of coffee so much.

 _ **6th time.**_  
Nico tries to get ready faster than usual. He’s late and he doesn’t like to get late to courses.  
Someone knocks at the door. "Comin’!”  
Lew stands there, smirking.  
“I really hoped to find you still here” someone says.  
“What do you need this time, Lew? You should stop skipping lessons.”  
Lew rolls his eyes but he’s still smiling.  
“Chill, Britney. I promise to go back to lesson immediately. It’s just… I forgot to do something this morning”  
Nico looks at him, a confused look on his face. “What is it?”  
It all happens very fast and in the fraction of a second Nico finds himself pinned to the door with Lew’s lips pressed against his own. He’s just starting to get lost in the kiss when it stops.  
“Lew wha-?” Lewis stops Nico from make the answer. “I noticed you. But, blondie, you’re goddamn slow.” He sounds bothered but actually is laughing as he talks.  
“Now, as promised, I go back to lesson, you go to your lesson. This evening we have all the time we want for goin’ on with this.” Lew winks before running again to lesson while Nico has never felt happier. He isn’t event bothered by his delay anymore.  
Goin’ on with that? Nico couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, want to dedicate this nice thing to my girlfriend 'cause I wouldn't have known about Brocedes without her and also 'cause she inspires me to do nice things and encourages my writing ~  
> Love you bae <3 (it was necessary YES)


End file.
